User talk:Supratim1986
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 18:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Anime Hey, nice job on getting the XY anime images. Know that your work is appreciated! Energy ''X'' 17:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Do what Bulbapedia could not. I love your work, except for rearranging a few of MY pics for XY005. Other than that I have a favor to ask. If you have a copy of the Pokémon X and Pokémon Y Official Kalos guidebook, I would like you to work your magic for the official art of Olympia, Wulfric, Siebold and Malva. The pages are #283, #337, #358 and #359. Thanks in advance. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:18, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, your work here is appreciated. Could you tell Winx how did you get the images? The ones you get are much bigger and have better quality. Energy ''X'' 15:32, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, Winxfan1 i don't have the Pokémon X and Pokémon Y Official Kalos guidebook. ::As for how i got the image, its simple, i just downloaded the episode available in 1280x720 resolution and made screen-captures using VLC Player. Now don't ask me where my source is since i can't say about it because of some incidents that happened in the past with me (i.e., whenever i have shared info about those kinds of things with other people, i have lost that source right after that. It has happened quite a few times until now. So, call it a supersition, but i have decided not to share my sources anymore). Well its not like it would be that difficult to find those quality videos (Google is your friend).--Supratim1986 (talk) 18:28, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I see. Well, do you think you could write those plots? Energy ''X'' 19:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well i can try but since my Japanese is weak, i am not sure if i can write a good one until a proper subtitled video of an episode is released.--Supratim1986 (talk) 19:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: I remember doing something like that. It's how I got these pictures: Scary_Misty.jpg Don't_Laugh.jpg IL019-_Tentacool_&_Tentacruel_3.jpg I printed these off using Megavideo when it was still around and a color printer. I think they turned out pretty good. Next time though, make sure the pics you upload are EXACTLY the same as the ones I''' upload. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me. Are you part of project anime? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:01, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Making episode articles is MY thing. I have done this longer than you have and unlike you I wait until the episode airs in japan and we do not make articles based on previews. And I gather the pics for said articles as well. You do not go into another guys turf. So from now on, no new episode articles or pics unless you plan to make galleries for said articles AFTER I post them. Do we understand? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is. I have been doing my method since I became a member, and I have recieved no complaints. You wanna help? Find high quality, full body art of Olympia, Wulfric, Bryony, Mable and Aliana. And don't post any more episode articles based on previews. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:01, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Good. Hstar left me in charge of project anime, which means I upload episode articles and pics corresponding to said articles. And I am patient. I wait until the episode airs in Japan and after pics are posted, before I upload the article.That has not changed before, it should not change now. People will edit the episode articles but only AFTER '''I post them. I'm now glad you understand. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:31, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. It's just I've been doing this for a while and I rather like it. Feels like doing the job of the entire Anime staff. but if you must: Come up with pictures and galleries for all the Pokemon Chronicles episodes. Those definitely need pics. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:48, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Feel better Try to make a bigger version of this pic: Then we'll talk. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Templates Have to inform you that this won't work. Placing | after "Clemont (anime)" in trainer parameter does not work, so it is best to leave it as it is. Energy ''X'' 23:49, January 10, 2014 (UTC)